sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana the fox
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This character is in development, please give me time.) "You won't get away from me!"~'' ''Adriana's in combat catchphrase''. Adriana Bradanska is an upcoming character to Jaredthefox92's Sonic fan continuity. She is the long lost sister of Grief the fox and a powerful psyker who takes more after her guardian aunt Amanda Bradanska, and her father, Ivan Bradanska.While her aunt is known to be a powerful witch, she forgoes most magic spells for her aunt's psychic training as she tries to perfect her natural psychic abilities that she inherited from her father.Little will be revealed at this point, except for the fact she is often at odds with her brother Grief to the point of being a literal nemi'sis.' Main Information: Name: '''Adriana Bradanska '''Species: '''Meta-Mobian Eurishian fox '''Age: '''10, (In the AMA Era), 26 (in the New Order Era) '''Residence: '''Anti-Spagonia ''Occupation'':' Librarian, psychic student, political figurehead. '''Position: '''Student '''Ethnicity:' Anti-Spagionian, (Italian. Adriana speaks with a slight Italian accent although she speaks fluently in English.) 'Appearance:' While Addriana's appearance still is in the developmental phase what is known about her is she dresses like her aunt and caretaker, Amanda. Thus she will wear a nice shore cape that fits but doesn't drag to the ground. (Something akin to Scarlet Witch perhaps) She will be of average Moebian female height and doesn't possess the Cavarian size-manipulation genes in a ironic twist, (since these genes are mostly found in females save for Cyrus and Grief.) Personality: Like her brother, Adriana is very outspoken and energetic. However, unlike Grief she seems less spiteful against hedgehogs and echindas.One thing is for certain however, she is always trying to prove to her brother that size and strength matters not, almost to the point of a competitive rivalry and all out scuffling. Her overly competitive nature between her brother stems from her childhood, and mostly from the fact that while she was taken away from her father for her own safe being, Grief was still with him and under his protection. However, she doesn't seem to realize that during this point Grief wasn't able to see his father as he was leading the Revolution, and that Amanda gave her more of a maternal upbringing than Grief ever had. History Adriana was believed to be born prior to her younger brother Grief's birth, thus she may have recalled when her mother Rose Bradanska was murdered by a certain Moebian tyrant.During the Grey Revolution her father separated both of his children, leaving Grief in his own care and secretly sending Adriana off to anti-Spagonia with his sister Amanda to be her caretaker and guardian. It was during this time Adriana was brought up by Ivan's witch sister into the ways of mystical and more importantly, psychic power training by at the time, the second most powerful psyker on the anti-world. Even after victory and freedom for his homeworld was won, Ivan left her in the most part in the care of Amanda as she seemed to be rather protective and supportive of her niece while he was busy. Nevertheless, Adriana would often make visits to see her father's newly formed capital of Siag, as well as her dear brother.While she would visit Grief she would often pick and instigate fights with him, (and vice versa) to the point of a very deep sibling rivalry. Often se would try to out do her younger sibling and prove to him that 'might doesn't always make right', and that her more gifted psychic abilities and comprehension of the mystic arts was overall superior. Abilities: *Mind Control: Like her father Ivan, Addriana will have mind control abilities. *Levitation: Like Ivan, she will be able to levitate with her mind. *Limited telekinesis: She will be able to push or pull things, perhaps she can manipulate them in very slight instances, (however this is subject to change.) ' *Probability Manipulation: She may get the power to manipulate a probable outcome thus increasing 'good luck' or 'bad luck' for herself and others. '(Note: This is subject to change and isn't 100% set in stone.) ' *Witchcraft: Amanda will most certainty teach her beloved niece the 'old ways', however expect her to not be the best at it and to mess up many a spell. ('She'll have a whopping %80 percent chance of messing up a spell.If she acquires probability manipulation it won't count for her own clumsy miss use of spells.) ' 'Weaknesses: Adriana takes much after her aunt Amanda and her father Ivan, thus a mixed bag of their own weaknesses are presently seen in her as well. For her mind control powers she maybe able to be negated by intense psychic conditioning, (Note: Characters shouldn't just have this just because their creator doesn't want them to be mind controlled, being prepared to be mind controlled is rather rare.) That being said it is still a possibility. Her levitation can be easily countered by targeting her with lock on or anti-aircraft weaponry, (or just plain being shot out with a gun.) However, she is rather fast and evasive while in mid-air. Her magic casting isn't all that good and she is more than likely to mess up a spell rather than successfully cast one. Relationships Wih Other Characters: Grief the fox: Her dear younger, but big brother. To be honest there are time where she hates his guts and wishes she could make his head explode, (too bad for her he is capable of at least resisting this sort of attack by her with his very minute latent psychic powers.) However, the two are almost always seen at odds with one another. The mere fact that he also created the Order and took over most of Moebius also gets to her as she feels that was her destiny to do. However, Grief's own feelings towards his sister are that of compassion in a rather ironic twist. Despite her being older than him he always viewed her as his 'little sis'. Ivan Bradanksa: Her loving, but distant father. While Adriana hates the isolation from him he forced her into as a child, she still has yet to realize that he did so to save her from being harmed by a power hungry madman.However, she feels that it is her birthright to lead his legacy of the former Anti Mobian Federation into her own version of the Order. Yet her own hubris shows as she is unaware that Grief took power by promising his people to bring stability to Moebius once more. She sees her father as someone deserving of her respect however, and has idolized his teachings, as well as read up on his psychic studies. Amanda Bradanksa Adriana's aunt and the only real parental figure she ever had growing up as a child. She owes much to Amanda as a caregiver, guardian, and teacher. However, their relationship when they're older is rather complex. Adriana doesn't see Amanda as her true parent, but more of a auntie who merely fulfilled her now deceased father's wishes. While Amanda in turns secretly has filled her head with plans to overthrow her nephew and take control of the Order. Stats: Quotes: *''"I'm here, who do you need assimilated?"'' *''"The mind is quicker than the eye."'' *''"Mind over matter, brother!" (Adriana facing her brother Grief.) *"''You will join me!" (Adriana trying to convert someone to her will with her mind.) Trivia: *Due to being raised by her aunt Amanda in Spagonia, (anti-Spagonia that is), Adtriana will have a slight Italian accent. *Adriana means 'beautiful& dark' in Italian naming. *Adriana is not as much of a drunkard as her aunt Amanda, however she is known to partake in alcoholic beverages as an adult during the New Order Era. *She is believed to be left handed, (much like Grief and most of Moebians, as opposed to Mobians who are predominantly right handed.) *Amanda has also taught her how to cook, and Adriana makes great bread sticks with marinara sauce. Adriana's Theme Song: Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC